Zdzisława Sośnicka
*Monika Borzym *Kazimierz Mazur |Wykonywany utwór = *„Aleja Gwiazd” *„Z tobą chcę oglądać świat” *„Pożegnanie z bajką” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Siódma *Jedenasta }} Zdzisława Barbara Sośnicka-Bajer, pseud. kompozytorski Barbara Bajer (ur. 29 sierpnia 1945 w Kaliszu) — polska piosenkarka, dyrygentka, kompozytorka, obdarzona silnym tembrem głosu o skali 2,5 oktawy. Kariera Zdzisława Sośnicka ukończyła Średnią Szkołę Muzyczną w Kaliszu w klasie fortepianu, a następnie studia na Wydziale Wychowania Muzycznego Państwowej Wyższej Szkoły Muzycznej w Poznaniu. Jako piosenkarka zadebiutowała w roku 1963 na Festiwalu Piosenki Radzieckiej w Zielonej Górze. Jeszcze w tym samym roku wzięła udział w II Festiwalu Młodych Talentów w Szczecinie, zostając jego finalistką, a rok później zdobyła I nagrodę na Ogólnopolskim Festiwalu Piosenki Studenckiej w Krakowie. W roku 1965 wystąpiła na Studenckim Festiwalu Jazzowym Jazz nad Odrą we Wrocławiu jako wokalistka Poznańskiego Kwartetu Jazzowego, otrzymując wyróżnienie. Zdobyła też nagrodę w konkursie Nowe głosy na Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. W czasie studiów muzycznych współpracowała ze Studenckim Teatrem Nurt w Poznaniu, zespołem Huberta Szymczyńskiego oraz grupami Tramp i Bizony. Karierę solową rozpoczęła w roku 1968. Trzy lata później tryumfowała na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie, gdzie zdobyła nagrodę publiczności i III nagrodę w konkursie za piosenkę „Dom, który mam”. W 1972 roku wzięła udział w kilku festiwalach zagranicznych: *MIDEM w Cannes – udział w koncercie galowym, *Festival Mundial de Onda Nueva w Caracas – wyróżnienie, *Festiwal Złoty Orfeusz w Bułgarii – I nagroda, *World Popular Song Festival w Tokio – II nagroda, *Coupe d'Europe Musicale w Gmunden w Austrii – II nagroda. W latach 1974–1977 współpracowała jako wokalistka z formacją Ergo Band, zespołem Janusza Komana, a także własną grupą – Studio. Nawiązała również współpracę z Orkiestrą Polskiego Radia i Telewizji w Katowicach, działającą pod dyrekcją Jerzego Miliana, oraz z grupą Alex Band Aleksandra Maliszewskiego. W latach 1974–1980 współpracowała także z Teatrem Rewiowym Friedrichstadt-Palast w Berlinie, z którym zrealizowała około 250 programów. W 1976 wystąpiła na First International Film and Popular Song Festival w Stambule, gdzie przyznano jej nagrodę krytyki muzycznej. Rok później zdobyła Grand Prix du Disque na sopockim festiwalu oraz II nagrodę i nagrodę publiczności na Schlagerfestival der Ostseestaaten w Rostock. W 1977 została Miss Obiektywu na festiwalu opolskim. Na tym samym festiwalu w 1979 roku otrzymała I nagrodę w konkursie Premier za piosenkę „Żegnaj lato na rok” a w 1988 roku – Grand Prix za całokształt. W 1979 roku została odznaczona Złotym Krzyżem Zasługi. Jest członkiem ZAIKSu. Wystąpiła w filmie Akademia pana Kleksa w roli Smutnej Księżniczki (1983, reż. Krzysztof Gradowski). Wg Leksykonu Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej pojawiła się także w produkcji Wodzirej (1977, reż. Feliks Falk). W roku 1996 wystąpiła gościnnie w Teatrze Muzycznym im. Danuty Baduszkowej w Gdyni w spektaklu Me and ...mój teatr w reżyserii Jerzego Gruzy. W kwietniu 2014 r., nakładem wytwórni Polskie Nagrania „Muza” ukazały się wznowienia wszystkich studyjnych albumów artystki (z wyjątkiem Musicals), zawierający podstawowe nagrania, jak i w przypadku większości płyt, również nagrania dodatkowe. Całość została poddana cyfrowemu remasteringowi przez Jacka Gawłowskiego w JG Master Lab. Natomiast w październiku tego samego roku został wydany album dwu płytowy "Zaśpiewane. Niewydane & Musicals" zawierający musicale nagrane w wersji angielskiej, a także płytę z rarytasami. W ramach promocji artystka pojawiła się w paru programach śniadaniowych i radiowych. W marcu 2015 Sośnicka potwierdziła na swoim oficjalnym profilu na Facebooku, że pracuje nad nowym albumem, pierwszym od 1998. Producentem płyty został Romuald Lipko. Teksty napisali m.in. Jacek Cygan, Artur Andrus, Bogdan Olewicz i Andrzej Mogielnicki. Na płycie pojawiły się takie utwory jak Dobranoc Ziemio, Pamiętaj to co dobre oraz Sen. Pierwszy singel z płyty, "Tańcz, choćby płonął świat", został wydany 7 września, natomiast album o tej samej nazwie pojawił się na sklepowych półkach 18 września, plasując się na 5. miejscu na Ogólnopolskiej Liście Sprzedaży. Dzień po premierze piosenkarka pojawiła się w programie Pytanie na śniadanie, zapowiadając również koncerty. Drugim singlem promującym płytę została kompozycja "Chodźmy stąd". Wybrane piosenki *„A kto się kocha w tobie” (sł. Bogdan Olewicz, muz. Andrzej Korzyński) *„Aleja gwiazd” (sł. Marek Dutkiewicz, muz. Romuald Lipko) *„Bez ciebie jesień” (sł. Jacek Bukowski, muz. Mikołaj Hertel) *„Będzie, co ma być” (sł. Andrzej Mogielnicki, muz. Romuald Lipko) *„Brak mi kogoś” (sł. J. Korczakowski, muz. Adam Skorupka) *„Chodźmy stąd” (sł. Paweł Mossakowski, muz. Łukasz Pilch) *„Codziennie pomyśl o mnie chociaż raz” (sł. Zbigniew Stawecki, muz. Janusz Szczygieł) *„Cygańska letnia noc” (sł. Jerzy Ficowski, muz. Stefan Rembowski) *„Człowiek nie jest sam” (sł. Jacek Cygan, muz. Wojciech Trzciński) *„Czy jest gdzieś taki ktoś” (sł. Bogdan Olewicz, muz. Zbigniew Górny) *„Deszczowy wielbiciel” (sł. Jacek Cygan, muz. Seweryn Krajewski) *„Dom, który mam” (sł. Jan Zalewski, muz. Marek Sewen) *„Jeden świat” (sł. Jonasz Kofta, muz. Janusz Koman) *„Wiem, że jesteś lwem” (sł. Jacek Cygan, muz. Marek Stefankiewicz) *„Julia i ja” (sł. Bogdan Olewicz, muz. Marceli Trojan) *„Kochać znaczy żyć” (sł. Jonasz Kofta, muz. Barbara Bajer) *„Mam w ramionach świat” (sł. Janusz Kondratowicz, muz. Ryszard Poznakowski) *„Nie było wtedy róż” (aut. F. Nowak, K. Settmeyer, Jadwiga Urbanowicz) *„Nie czekaj mnie w Argentynie” (sł. Bogdan Olewicz, muz. Andrew Lloyd Webber; tytuł oryg. „Don’t Cry for Me Argentina”) z musicalu Evita *„Nie ma drogi dalekiej” (sł. Leszek Bogdanowicz, muz. Zbigniew Stawecki) *„Pamięć” (sł. pol. Jacek Cygan, sł. oryg. T.S. Eliota; muz. Andrew Lloyd Webber; tytuł oryg. „Memory”) z musicalu Koty *„Pożegnanie z bajką” (sł. Krzysztof Gradowski, muz. Andrzej Korzyński) *„Raz na jakiś czas” (sł. Bogdan Olewicz, muz. Barbara Bajer) *„Realia” (sł. Jacek Cygan, muz. Krzesimir Dębski) *„Sceny z życia artystek” (sł. Jacek Cygan, muz. Aleksander Maliszewski) *„Serce pali się raz” (sł. Marek Dutkiewicz, muz. Romuald Lipko) *„Taki dzień się zdarza raz” (sł. Jadwiga Urbanowicz, muz. Leszek Bogdanowicz, Barbara Bajer) *„Tańcz, choćby płonął świat” (sł. Jacek Cygan, muz. Romuald Lipko) *„Uczymy się żyć bez końca” (sł. Jacek Cygan, muz. Wojciech Trzciński) *„W kolorze krwi” (sł. Marek Dutkiewicz, muz. Romuald Lipko) *„Z tobą chcę oglądać świat” (sł. Jonasz Kofta, muz. Zbigniew Wodecki) – duet ze Zbigniewem Wodeckim *„Ze mną bądź” (sł. M. Łebkowski, S. Werner, muz. Hubert Szymczyński) *„Żegnaj, lato, na rok” (sł. Bogdan Olewicz, muz. Wojciech Trzciński) Dyskografia 'Albumy studyjne' *1971 – Zdzisława Sośnicka *1974 – Zdzisława Sośnicka *1976 – Moja muzyka (CD 2014) *1979 – Odcienie samotności (2 LP) (CD 2014) *1984 – Realia (CD 2009, 2014) *1987 – Aleja gwiazd (CD 2014) *1989 – Serce (CD 2014) *1989 – Musicale (CD 2014) *1990 – Musicals (LP) (CD 2014) *1997 – The Best of Zdzisława Sośnicka *1998 – Magia Serc (Reedycja 2006, 2014) *1999 – Złota kolekcja: Kochać znaczy żyć (Reedycja 2013) *2014 – Zaśpiewane – niewydane Musicals (2CD) *2015 – Tańcz,choćby płonął świat *2016 – Złota kolekcja: Serce pali się raz 'Czwórki' *1971 – Dom, który mam *1974 – Taki dzień się zdarza raz 'Single' *1972 – „Dom który mam” / „Codziennie pomyśl o mnie chociaż raz” *1972/74 – „Inne łzy” / „Tak niewiele mogę tobie dać” *1974 – „Nie ma drogi dalekiej” / „Taki dzień się zdarza raz” *1977 – „Na nas czas” / „Żyj sobie sam” *1977 – „Jeden świat” / „Kochać znaczy żyć” (Sopot '77) *1980 – „Nie czekaj mnie w Argentynie” / „Pamiętam wczoraj” *1980 – „Raz na jakiś czas” / „W każdym moim śnie” *1980 – „Żegnaj lato na rok” / „Tak chciałabym twoją żoną być” *1980 – „A kto się kocha w Tobie” / „Nuda” / „Chcę być z tobą sam na sam” / „Czy to warto” *1984 – „Uczymy się żyć bez końca” / „Realia” *1998 – „Będzie, co ma być” *1999 – „Dotknij mnie, przytul” *1999 – „Chwila” *2015 – „Tańcz,choćby płonął świat” *2015 – „Chodźmy stąd” *2015 - "Złote święta" Zobacz też *Paulina Ignasiak *Monika Borzym *Kazimierz Mazur Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji